v_for_venturafandomcom-20200215-history
Blackjack Ventura/Universe 1
King 'Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura Sanchez '''is the patriarch of the Ventura family, the son of John Sigma and his wife Jade Ventura, the husband of Charyl "TinySatan" Cipher, the brother-in-law of Jasan and the father of Ace, Georgia, Grace, Jay, and Iona Ventura. Appearance Blackjack Ventura has changed his looks over the years, but he has always been a tall, fair-skinned individual with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. As he got older he tends to have grey stubble on his face and a long scar on his left cheek. Some of his hair also started to become darker. When he was younger he tended to wear a black jacket with dark red sections on the shoulders and hood, his pockets and cuffs were also a dark red. He wore black jeans with holes in the knees and black converse with white sections on the toe and heels. Currently, he tends to wear a white tank top with a gold stripe across his stomach, a white short-sleeved collared jacket with the Heilvanian symbol on his chest and back. He wears blue jeans, white converse with yellow sections on the toe and heels as well as black fingerless gloves. Personality Blackjack's personality has remained relatively unchanged, he is always seen as a fun-loving guy who is very protective of his family. He seems to really care for his wife and children, and even though he does make mistakes he always does what is best for his family. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography Early Life Blackjack Ventura was born to John Sigma and Jade Ventura in the year 1988, shortly after his birth, Jade took him and ran away from John and went to her good friends Esteban and Charlotte and asked them to watch over her newborn son. The two agreed and they raised Blackjack as their own child until he was 16 in high school. During his younger years, Jack met a young boy named Brody Singer and a young girl named Viola Johnson and the three of them became good friends, and were still friends in High School. In high school, he would then meet the daughter of Lucius Cipher, a young girl named Charyl Cipher and he fell head over heels for her. The two were troublemakers and would cause trouble whenever they saw fit and when Lucius found out about him, he held Charyl in a dungeon and tortured her for days, which led Jack to meet her older brother Jasan. The two then made a battle plan and went to invade Hell to save Charyl. During this assault, Jack decided to face down Satan and was promptly killed by him. Life After Death During the three years following his death, in the afterlife, he trained in a multitude of ways to defend himself, such as combining a multitude of martial arts and learning how to better control his magic. During this time he also met Piotr Ivanov, who taught him Russian and the only way to come back to life. After three years, Jack used all the magic he had available, with help from Piotr, to come back to life. His first goal was to go see what became of Hell, after being confronted by Heilvanian guards, he asked to meet the current ruler, where he and Charyl met again after years of being apart and the two married that day. Being King After the two married, Blackjack became King of Heilvania alongside Charyl, who was currently queen. Shortly after the two were married, Charyl gave birth to Ace and Georgia, their first two children. During this time, Jack and Charyl granted Gray the promise made by Satan many a year ago and allowed his family to live with him in his smithy. Throughout the five years from 2009 to 2014, not much is known about the happenings of Jack and Charyl and what they did, but they raised the twins and ruled over the kingdoms of Zakaria as well as started the tradition of the Annual Halloween and Christmas parties. Multiverse Trouble During June of 2014, certain events transpired for alternate versions of both Blackjack and Skull to form together and create groups of "evil" versions of themselves. These two groups being known as the Badjacks and the Suicide Skullz, due to these events, the two groups decided to strike against the Universe 1 versions of themselves. This started a many month battle between Blackjack, Charyl, and Skull against the evil groups. After defeating both of these groups through means of power and trickery from both groups the universe 1 variants went back to ruling the kingdom. In March, Blackjack was the best man at Brody's wedding to Viola and the four of them enjoyed each other's company until Brody had to go into Witness Protection and Jack led the search for him for the first couple of years but could not find any leads. In December of 2015, the couple threw their fifth annual Christmas Party, at this party, not only did both Skull and Ella find a partner, but Blackjack's long lost sister Essence came to the party, having discovered the Termination and Savior souls and having come to this party, but before she could explain anything, through a portal out came Future Georgia. This version of Georgia informed Jack and Charyl (who was pregnant with their third child) that Georgia and Ace would be possessed by the soul of Lucius Cipher and would dismantle the new kingdom of Jack and Charyl, and while it is unknown how this version of Georgia lost the possession, she did ask Jack to kill her and Ace as to not have this happen. but not going to do this, she instead suggests to kill her and absorb her soul, after doing so, he and Charyl hunt down the area where Lucius' soul was supposedly hiding, after hunting down the soul he possessed Charyl and the two had to fight, after some time the soul of Lucius was expelled by Charyl and Jack, it was then captured and trapped. Soon after, their third child Grace was born, and Jack found out about Charyl's family ability to transform into a demon through some accidents where Grace would randomly turn whenever she hiccuped. From Bad To Worse In the following years, the ghost of Nathan Martinez gained access to the Termination Soul and would become Gothic. Due to this, another one of his children come from the future, the boy having not been born yet is named after his father but goes by one of his middle names "Edward.", Edward warns Jack of the fact that Gothic is on the rise and threatens the kingdom. So Edward hopes to help his parents to stop Gothic and hopefully save his future. Within the following year, after training, the kingdom has to deal with Gothic and his army, and after defeating him they gather his soul and capture it with help from Skull. But during one of their previous battles, Charyl had disappeared and had not been seen from, even though unbeknownst to them she was pregnant again. In the coming months with help from Edward, Jack finally finds Charyl as a stripper. The two of them find out what had happened to her, she had been kidnapped and hypnotized by her uncle Desmond who was not fond of Jack or how the kingdom was being run. Jack and Edward eventually defeat and kill Desmond, having Edward become the new holder of the title Death and the two take the time to use magic to de-hypnotize her. They also find the youngest child who was very recently born, being named after his father but taking the nickname "Jay". In Times of Peace The family stayed in peace for years, Jack finding out about both Ace's exploits at the drag racing tracks and Georgia's chronic drinking but kept it to himself after they asked him to keep it a secret. Jay is enrolled in kindergarten and taken there by Edward where he meets Karman Santiago, which leads to him giving up his powers to Jameson Varik Jr. this leads to Edward and Karry to get married which was set up with the help of Jack and Charyl. Charyl kills Viola's abusive boyfriend Aaron and when Charyl finds out about Ace's drag racing, forces Ace to join the military and gets in a fight with Jack. This, of course, leads to the accidental damage that Jack deals to Ace during a DedSec raid on the military base. Due to this, Ace becomes a super-soldier. Shortly after this Jack and Charyl's fifth child, Iona is born and then, Jack and Charyl decide to make up. Then, Brody comes back to town and the two get together for a beer before he heads back home to his wife and child. But due to some rumors about Gothic, Jack and Charyl start to evacuate the kingdom, and after Jay gets into a brutal fight with Jax, Charyl has him stop training with Skull and has them all evacuate the kingdom. Away From Home Blackjack and Charyl, along with Grace and Jay head to Hawaii due to the evacuation. The group find a hotel in Hawaii and have them check into the hotel for a while. ''This is the story so far... Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Magic: '''Blackjack has shown a grasp of a multitude of magic at his disposal, due to the power of his red soul his magic is even more powerful. ** '''Soul Magic: '''Using the power held within his soul, Blackjack can let loose a powerful amount of magic from his soul *** '''Soul Explosion: '''Utilizing the power within his soul he can power up a small ball of magic that will explode on contact with another entity. *** '''Energy Arrow: '''Utilizing the power within his soul he can form a ball of energy that can be thrown like a beam, which will then split into a multitude of smaller bolts that track the target. *** '''Howitzer: '''Like his father, Jack can form a howitzer, his howitzer is that of a King Cobra that like all other howitzers can do a multitude of things, such as fire a beam of soul energy, shoot a poisonous gas, fire acid and bite down. *** '''Howitzer Cannon: '''Charging up all the soul energy within your body, fire a large energy wave that is known to tear through anything in its path. ** '''Elemental Magic: '''Utilizing the power within his soul, along with the inherent magic in the air, Blackjack can control the elements. *** '''Fire Manipulation: '''Sparking the oxygen within the air, Blackjack can form fire within his palms and utilize it as if it were anything else. ** '''Holy Magic: '''When becoming king of Heilvania, Blackjack gained the power over Holy Magic which he can use for a multitude of things, although it's full power has yet to be shown. * '''Transformation: '''Due to his training in the afterlife, Blackjack has the ability to charge up his body and transform into a heightened form of himself. ** '''Pure Anger: '''Drawing upon his inherent anger, Blackjack can charge himself up with all the power of his anger, he gains a red aura, his hair going a dark color and his eyes going red, in this form he is shown to be much stronger than the usual human being. ** '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''A "transformation" where Blackjack draws upon his inner soul power and gains a white aura around himself and his natural reflexes are enhanced tenfold. ** '''Holy Form: '''Drawing upon the holy energy within his body and mind, Blackjack can form a holy aura around himself, his hair spikes upward and goes gray and his eyes go from blue to a light gray. In this form, he has an enhanced sense of holy magic and his natural abilities are enhanced by almost a hundred times. Paraphernalia * '''Raphael: '''A rosary that Jack keeps around his neck that can transform into a large cross-shaped arsenal. Within this large cross-shaped arsenal, it holds a multitude of weapons and tools as well as rockets and lasers hidden within. It can also carry a multitude of non-weapon items as well. * '''Zachariah: '''A specially designed longsword that is made of a special titanium-steel alloy that when it is covered in the blood of it's user becomes a powerful magic weapon that can cut through entire bodies. Weaknesses * '''Human Body: '''As a human, Blackjack has all the problems associated with them. He has bones, nerves, and organs, he can be susceptible to diseases and other such problems. Trivia * Blackjack is a common card game played in casinos * The name Jack is an English Baby Names baby name. In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Jack is: God is gracious. During the Middle Ages, Jack was so common that it was used as a general term for 'man' or 'boy'. * The name Edward means "rich guard" * The name Alphonse is a Cognate of the French Alphonse (noble and ready), a name derived from the Old German Adulfuns, a compounding of the elements adal (noble) and funs (ready, prompt, apt) * The surname Ventura is of nickname origin, derived from a personal or physical characteristic of the first person in this family. In this case, the name Ventura comes from the Italian "bonaventura," meaning "good luck" or "good fortune.". * Sanchez is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Sancto," Category:Characters Category:Males Category:V for Ventura Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heilvanian Category:Venturas Category:Universe 1 Category:Soul Magic Users Category:Elemental Magic Users Category:Holy Magic Users